You Say
by Crown-me-in-the-gutter
Summary: How do you deal when all you can trust is the love you have for someone, trust that you won't end up alone, trust that you won't end up hurt, trust that the love will always be enough.


_**A/N: Don't you just love a late random ass fluff one shot? :'} hope this makes you feel good because I feel like hot garbage xxx**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters , I don't own my soul.**_

* * *

**_Xox_**

**Toni's POV:**

Toni is sitting on the chair they silently proclaimed as their own, with her girlfriend sitting on her lap. /Girlfriend wow it still feels crazy I get to say that./ The pinkette smiles at Cheryl talking to Veronica.

_Things have been amazing lately which is odd considering how my life has always played out, I never really had luck with happiness. Even as a child I grew up fighting not just physically but mentally, so this feels surreal._

"Seriously V you have to stop being such a diva" she hears Cheryl say hiding a smirk.

The Raven haired girl eyes widen looking at Toni "you are not just going to sit there!" She gawks.

Toni chuckles "hey I'm out of this one" the Pinkette says in mock surrender lifting her hands up.

Veronica squints at Cheryl "I think you are the last person to be calling anyone a diva" she remarks raising a bold eyebrow.

Cheryl smirks "am I a diva TT?" She asks throwing Toni an innocent side glance.

_You were born a Diva.._

Toni grins."You're perfect babe" Toni drawls out leaning up to kiss the Bombshell's cheek, Cheryl sinking into the kiss.

"Unbelievable" Veronica mutters while shaking her head.

"There you are! I was looking for you guys in the cafeteria" Betty says rushing into the student lounge looking flushed, her tight ponytail swinging.

_Maybe if she loosened that ponytail.._ Toni chuckles at her own thought.

Veronica patting the empty seat next to her on the love seat, Betty taking a seat next to the Raven haired girl then casting a glance towards Toni.

"Oh hey Toni, Jughead was looking for you he said something about fortnite?" Betty remarks with raised eyebrows.

Cheryl leans back into Toni as the Pinkette wraps her arms around Cheryl's waist resting her chin on the Bombshell's shoulder.

"Oh yeah? I guess your boyfriend likes to get his ass spanked" Toni chuckles out.

Betty cheeks become pink at the comment, Veronica nudges Betty while smirking.

Cheryl hums playing with Toni's fingers clearly uninterested with the topic, Toni sensing her girlfriend's mood shift she laces their fingers together.

"Tell him I'll be over at 8pm I just have to drop this ladybug home first" Toni states while nuzzling Cheryl's perfect curled hair.

Betty nods about to say something, Cheryl interrupting her "actually you guys can move the soirée over to Thistlehouse" the Bombshell's suggests with a look.

Betty and Veronica share a confused glance before shrugging.

_I know that look... she's up to something._

"You sure babe?" Toni questions watching Cheryl's face looking for any signs of annoyance.

"But of course TT" Cheryl says with a mischievous grin standing up off of Toni's lap.

Veronica and Betty still looking puzzled looks to Toni for answers.

"Au revoir mes amours" Cheryl drawls out sauntering towards the door.

Toni watches the Bombshell sway her perfect hips as her copper curls bounce ever so slightly.

_Mmm yeah she's definitely up to something for sure._

"So anyone going to tell me what that's about?" She hears Veronica ask.

Betty nodding in agreement at the question looking at Toni waiting for her to speak.

Toni shrugging her shoulders "you guys know as much as I do" she snickers out with an amused smile.

Veronica rolls her eyes at Toni clearly knowing she's down playing what she knows.

"So are you and Arch coming tonight?" Betty asks Veronica.

_Ugh not that Ronald McDonald fucker._ Toni glances to the side to hide her eye roll.

It's not that Toni didn't like Archie personally she just didn't like the relationship he had with Cheryl, she knows about their short lived romance. The fact that they are still so friendly irks the Pinkette's soul.

"You know how it is B" she hears Veronica say snapping her out of the daze she was in.

"Wait you're coming?" Toni asks Veronica with furrowed eyebrows.

Veronica giving the Pinkette a knowing glance "well if you were listening you would have heard me say it's date night" she points out with a pointed look.

"You know how she gets when Cheryl leaves" Betty giggles out with a smirk.

"Oh don't we all know" Veronica cackles.

Toni rolls her eyes standing up from the chair.

"Ha ha very funny, well you enjoy date night while I enjoy spanking Betty's boyfriend's ass" Toni remarks with a sly grin.

Betty turning red shoving an invisible hair behind her ear, Veronica shaking her head with a smirk.

"You know she really is rubbing off on you" the Raven haired girl says with genuine smile.

"In more ways than you can imagine" Toni purrs out licking her lips.

Veronica and Betty eyes widened then they burst into fits of laughter.

**-o-x-o-x-o-**

**Cheryl's POV:**

Toni and Jughead were out getting takeout from Pop's for the festivities aka them playing videos games while Cheryl and Betty watch in boredom.

Cheryl is in her kitchen prepping some healthy snacks for the rest of the evening while Betty is yapping on about Jughead and the Serpents.

_She's literally obsessed with the Serpents._ Cheryl rolls her eyes, turning around to face the Blonde.

"I just feel like maybe if I joined then I could keep a closer eye on him.. is that crazy?" Betty asks with a pout.

_Lord be with this poor soul._ Cheryl tilts her head at the blonde girl.

"Dear sweet cousin, don't you know keeping a dog on a leash will only amplify the desire to roam astray" Cheryl points out with a soft frown.

Betty looks slightly confused at the analogy but she nods nonetheless.

"How do you do it Cheryl? Love Toni without worrying, don't you have doubts?" Betty questions with genuine inquisitive eyes.

_She thinks I don't worry? I'm flattered._

Cheryl sniggers "while I am quite flattered of the assumption, of course I worry Betty" she declares.

Betty's eyebrows furrow at the response not understanding "if you worry you sure do a remarkable job at hiding it" the Blonde mutters the last bit.

Cheryl's head snaps up at the comment, she glares at Betty "hide it? I'm not worried what she'll get into Betty!" she snaps.

"She's smart unlike your feeble beloved, I don't need to worry that she'll do something idiotic that'll no doubt get her slaughtered" Cheryl continues with a scowl.

Betty frowns lowering her head at the Bombshell's words not only because they're harsh but because they're true.

_Shit.. it's not her fault.. she's just asking a question._

Cheryl sighs before walking around her kitchen island halting in front of Betty.

"Look what Toni gave me is something I could never convey in words, the love she gives me empowers me in a way red lipstick could never" the Bombshell says in jest.

Betty chuckles now raising her gaze to meet Cheryl's eyes.

_That's better._ Cheryl smiles at the chuckle tilting her head giving the Blonde a sympathetic smile.

"What I'm most afraid of is Toni waking up one day realizing she doesn't need me, she'll leave and take the only part of me left that is alive.. with her" Cheryl continues with a sudden somber expression overtaking.

_I dread the possibility of that day every day of my life.._

Betty reaches out to grab Cheryl's hand at the sudden shift in the Bombshell's mood.

"My point is none of that really matters.. doubt doesn't exist, not when my love for her is new every morning. I've never felt this alive and she's the reason why.." Cheryl says with sincere eyes.

Betty's eyes glaze with unshed tears as she squeezes Cheryl's hand tighter.

_God I must sound like a walking romcom._ Cheryl shakes her head at herself feeling warm liquid falling down her cheeks.

_When did I start crying? Ugh._ Cheryl sniffles.

"It was in falling in love with her, I learned to love myself again" she continues with a smile Betty has never seen Cheryl smile before.

A tear snakes out of the Blonde's eye, "Cheryl I've never seen you.. so happy.. it looks amazing on you" Betty sputters out.

_All thanks to Toni Topaz._

**_-o-x-o-x-o-_**

**Toni's POV:**

Toni is sitting on the sofa with Jughead currently playing their 30th duos match.

Jughead gets killed for the 15th time "son of a bitch!" He yells at the TV.

Toni cackles "dude seriously I thought you practiced over the summer?" She mocks him.

The boy sucks his teeth "yeah while you were busy playing the joker to your Harley Quinn" he teases sending a pointed look over at Cheryl.

_Harley got nothing on my Bombshell._ Toni smirks watching Betty intently discussing something to Cheryl.

_Who looks bored.. drinking something that looks like water but is it water? Uh oh.._

"Topaz! Pay attention you owe me another 20 matches" Jughead remarks shoving gummy bears in his mouth.

Toni rolls her eyes leaning her elbows on her knees staring at the TV.

**_-o-x-o-x-o-_**

**_One hour later_**

It's now snack break _finally I'm starving._ Toni rushes to the kitchen ransacking the chips and dip.

"Hungry are we?" She hears in that sultry voice that makes her tingle in places she didn't know was possible.

_I know that tone.._

Toni slowly turns around to face her girlfriend with a mouth full of chips.

"Hey babe" she sputters out due to her mouth full of chips.

Cheryl smirks at Toni slowly stalking over to her, Toni intently watching the Bombshell's every move.

"What ar-" Toni starts to say but is cut off by Cheryl leaning in so close she can see the specs in her eyes.

Toni shuts her eyes on instinct waiting to be kissed but the next thing she feels stuns her, it's a warm wet tongue licking the corner of her mouth.

Toni's eyes shoot open at the sensation eyes wide staring at Cheryl.

"You had dip on your lip" Cheryl purrs poking Toni's chin then walking to the fridge.

Toni just stands there gawking at Cheryl, after a moment she shakes her head following the Bombshell.

"You've been drinking haven't you?" Toni questions walking up behind Cheryl.

"Tsk tsk now what makes you think that TT?" Cheryl asks with cunning innocence.

"You always get extra frisky when you are under the influence" Toni points out.

Toni grabs Cheryl's waist pulling her flush against her, "plus I can smell it on you baby" Toni whispers into her ear.

Cheryl hums in response rubbing herself on Toni's front before turning around in Toni's arms.

"Hmm now tell me if you can taste it" Cheryl purrs draping her arms around Toni's neck while licking her lips.

_Maybe I should tell Jug and Betty to leave so the real party can start._ Toni smirks .

As the Pinkette starts to lean in closer to kiss Cheryl, "get a room... wait actually don't we're still here" Jughead says as he walks into the kitchen grinning.

Cheryl rolling her eyes returning to the fridge to get sparkling water.

"Let them be Juggie" Betty says following Jughead sitting next to him on a stall by the kitchen island.

_Hmm what were those two doing this whole time._ Toni squints at Betty and Jughead noticing how Betty's ponytail looks a little loose and her shirt is now wrinkled.

_Those little nasties._ Toni smirks "what were you kids up to **_Juggie_**" the Pinkette mocks with a sly tone.

Betty immediately turning bright red looking straight at Cheryl, Jughead is attempting to hide his grin with a scowl.

Toni and Cheryl share a look before Toni leans against the kitchen island.

_She's enjoying this just as much as I am._

Cheryl merely smirks when she suddenly walks up to the shorter girl and places her hands on the Pinkette's hips bringing her lips to Toni's ear.

"Ready to play with me now?" Cheryl whispers her lips grazing Toni's ear.

Toni's hairs stand up on the back of her neck, _Okay now I know what she's up to._

Cheryl then bends over reaching behind Toni to grab something from under the kitchen island's compartment.

_A bottle of Tequila._ Toni's eyebrows shoot up.

Betty's eyes widen grabbing Jughead's arm who is grinning, "Sparkling water wasn't enough for you Cheryl?" He taunts.

Toni watches Cheryl grab shot glasses then she turns around with a wicked grin.

"Oh it was, but now I'm feeling spicy" the red head girl says as she shrugs innocently.

_My little hot tamale._ Toni smiles admiring her red hot Girlfriend.

A look of worry crosses Betty face which makes Toni snicker.

Jughead just leans forward with one of his creepy smiles, "so what exactly do you have in mind?" He asks.

Cheryl only smiles in mischief as a response, she starts pouring shots.

**_-o-x-o-x-o-_**

**Cheryl's POV:**

**_Four shots later_**

After Cheryl made everyone take shots some way Toni and Jughead started playing Fortnite again.

_Ugh I am sick of that damn game.. ever since she started playing it I apparently became a ghost._ Cheryl rolls her eyes.

"I mean if you think about it we should join, it'll make them look better" Betty remarks snapping Cheryl out of her daze.

Cheryl looks at Betty with clear distaste tilting her head with a superficial frown.

"My apologies cousin Betty but if you don't stop babbling about the Serpents I will in fact ban you from Thistlehouse" Cheryl states matter of factly.

Betty slightly pouts lowering her head only to hum in response.

_Ugh I always forget she's so sensitive._

"Why is it you want to join the Serpents so bad?" Cheryl asks looking at Betty with genuine curiosity.

The blonde's eyes shoot up at the question, the two girls lock eyes causing Betty to smile.

Cheryl returns the smile sending a pointed look at Betty, "well I just want to make sure Jug is safe" the cyan eyed girl mutters.

That causes the Bombshell to tilt her head with furrowed brows.

_Hmm so she thinks she can save him?_

"I just think if I can perhaps be there when things get rough then I can help him make better decisions" Betty continues.

Cheryl nods "okay that makes sense, but you can't be so obvious about it Betty" she points out with an eye roll.

"Fuck!" The two girls are startled by Jughead's outburst.

Cheryl sends Toni a pointed look raising an eyebrow, causing Toni to shove Jughead.

When Cheryl returns her gaze to Betty she finds the Blonde staring at Jughead with a bemused look.

"It's going to be okay and you know why?" Cheryl asks.

Betty averts her gaze to Cheryl shaking her head no.

Cheryl smiles taking Betty's hand in her own, "because you love him and he loves you.. trust it" the red head continues.

Betty smiles slightly squeezing Cheryl's hand, "trust what?" She asks.

_You know to be so smart she has a lot of blonde moments.._ Cheryl snickers to herself.

"The love Betty.." Cheryl declares before standing up off of the stool looking toward Toni and Jughead.

Betty just nods with a smile watching Cheryl intently.

Suddenly they hear Toni bust out laughing.

"It's time for some fun, don't you think cousin?" Cheryl suggests more than asks with a smirk.

Betty lets out a weird strangled sound causing Jughead to glance over at Betty for a moment before returning his gaze to the TV.

"I don't know about you but I'm craving some attention" Cheryl says with a mischievous tone.

"They'll never stop playing that game Cheryl.." Betty remarks with defeat dripping from her voice.

"Is that a challenge?" Cheryl asks, before Betty can respond she is sauntering over to Toni and Jughead.

_Challenge accepted._

She halts directly before Toni placing her hands on her hips.

"Babe you aren't transparent" Toni says matter of factly before tilting to the side.

_Ugh how dare you!?_ Cheryl scowls at Toni before plopping down right onto Toni's lap.

"I miss my TT" Cheryl mumbles with a pout.

Toni adjusts Cheryl on her lap wrapping her arms around the Bombshell only to continue playing the game.

That causes Cheryl to huff with a scowl before she's suddenly grinning.

_She wants to play? I'll give her something to play with._

Cheryl starts to roam her hands around Toni's body causing Toni to squirm.

"Cheryl don't start something you won't finish" Toni asserts making Cheryl's body vibrate.

Cheryl smirks tracing the Pinkette's soft jawline with her perfectly manicured finger.

"What makes you think you won't be finishing first?" Cheryl whispers in Toni's ear.

She feels Toni shudder under her which makes Cheryl grin with victory.

_That's what I thought._

Cheryl starts to place small kisses on Toni's neck while playing in her pink hair.

She feels Toni gripping her thigh, her fingers grazing her inner thigh making Cheryl moan into Toni's neck.

"Fuck... Babe chill" Toni utters out.

Cheryl smirks just as she's about to attack Toni's neck with her tongue she is startled by Jughead.

"Fuck this!" The boy yells.

Cheryl tenses on Toni's lap staring daggers at Jughead, noticing Betty who is now sitting beside him tug on his arm.

_When did she make her way over here?_ Cheryl wonders to herself.

Toni chuckles shaking her head until Cheryl gives her a dirty look.

"Dude shut the fuck up Cheryl's Nana is asleep" Toni says while rolling her eyes.

_That's better._ Cheryl hides a smile draping her arms around Toni's neck.

"Oh please like you were paying any attention" Jughead remarks with a knowing look throwing the xbox remote to the side.

_Of course he would notice._ Cheryl rolls her eyes.

"Well when it comes down to it I'll always choose my Bombshell over any game" Toni declares while throwing her remote to the side.

_God I love her._ Cheryl kisses Toni's nose.

Betty shares a look with Cheryl which cause both girls to smile.

"You disgust me Topaz" Jughead says leaning back into the sofa.

_Watch it Hobo.._ Cheryl shoots a warning glare at Jughead.

"I think it's sweet" Betty remarks with happy eyes nodding at Toni.

"You better step it up Jones before a romantic scoops your girl" Toni teases with a smirk.

"I second that and would fully support it FYI" Cheryl says matter of factly winking at Betty.

Toni snickers as she grabs Cheryl's waist pulling her even closer.

Jughead scowls "ha ha very funny, I wonder if Cheryl will think it's funny when Hayley will have to sleep at your place for a whole week" he remarks with a ridiculed tone.

She feels Toni's body tense under her and go completely still.

_Who the fuck is Hayley?_ Cheryl's face contorts into something lethal, she looks to Betty for answers.

Betty looks worried which confuses the Bombshell furthermore.

"Oh.. don't tell me you haven't told her about Hayley?" The boy asks with fake shock.

_Vile sleaze-ball.._ If looks could kill Jughead would have been murdered 69 different ways by now.

"Jug.." Betty drawls in a low tone with clear distaste.

Cheryl attempts to stand but Toni pulls her back onto her lap.

"Hayley is a potential... I didn't tell you because it's not a big deal, she's homeless" Toni says with honest eyes looking up into Cheryl's.

_Daddy's gun is still in the closet upstairs if I could only.._

Cheryl is snapped out of her thoughts when Toni squeezes her thigh causing the Bombshell to meet Toni's eyes.

"So you didn't think to mention that some strumpet will be sleeping with you?" Cheryl seethes out with a scowl.

"Why would you stir up unnecessary drama Jug?" She hears Betty scold the boy but Cheryl's eyes stay locked on Toni.

Toni rubs her neck _her nervous tell.. why would she be nervous?_ Cheryl squints at Toni.

"Babe... you know it's my obligation to house the recruits" Toni remarks giving her girlfriend pleading eyes.

_How dare she 'babe' me.. she knows that gets me every time._ Cheryl pouts as she crosses her arms leaning back into Toni.

"Actually your obligation is to be between my le-"

"Alright alright how about we calm down" Jughead interjects cutting Cheryl off.

Betty's face is red _but of course._ Cheryl smirks draping one arm around Toni's neck, feeling her arms tighten around her waist.

"Next time you want to stir up trouble perhaps you want to take a page from my book? You'd be more successful" Cheryl says with a sly grin.

Toni chuckles as she kisses the Bombshell's cheek, "tell him babe" the Pinkette taunts.

Betty giggles leaning into Jughead whose arm is wrapped around her shoulders.

"Yeah yeah you guys are cute, whatever" Jughead remarks with annoyance.

"It's okay hobo.. I sympathize, you probably have to schedule 'sexy time'" Cheryl mocks the boy.

Toni throws her head back in laughter as Betty turns red again for the umpteenth time.

Jughead scowls at the Bombshell, "excuse me Cheryl not everyone are high school filthy animals" he says through gritted teeth.

_I beg to differ._ Cheryl merely smiles resting her head on Toni's shoulder.

"Um Jug? That's exactly what we are, just ask your best bud Archie" Toni remarks in jest.

Betty hides her chuckle with her hand when Jughead shoots a pointed look at her.

Toni raises an eyebrow with a smirk challenging the boy to continue the debate.

_Mon amour doux._ Cheryl smiles in awe at Toni.

**_-o-x-o-x-o-_**

**Toni's POV:**

_**An hour later**_

After Betty and Jughead left Toni and Cheryl took a shower together.

Toni is laid up on the bed while Cheryl is sitting at her vanity mirror moisturizing.

She watches as the Bombshell stares at her own reflection, "you really are sensational" Toni declares.

Toni sees that beautiful smile forming on her girlfriend's plump lips that she's been obsessed with since the first time she seen it.

They lock eyes through the reflection of the mirror, "thank yourself mon trésor, you make me this way" Cheryl says with the most beautiful smile.

_Just when I think I couldn't possibly love her any more than I already do._

Toni shakes her head smiling that smile when her eyes squint and her hidden dimple shows.

"The most truly beautiful people are the ones unaware of their effect on others" Toni remarks with an sudden solemn expression engulfing her face.

Cheryl turns around to face Toni gazing into the Pinkette's eyes, her own slightly pink.

_Did I say something wrong?_ Toni starts to worry until Cheryl stands from her vanity and climbs onto the bed crawling over to her.

Toni opens her arms waiting for her girlfriend to cuddle into them but to the Pinkette's surprise Cheryl straddles her.

Her hands instinctively find their way to Cheryl's hips, "my effect?" The red head asks with a hidden smile.

_Oh I see what you want._ Toni grins drawing circles on the exposed skin of Cheryl's waist.

"Yes baby can't you see? Just look at how happy you make me" Toni points out reaching up to caress Cheryl's face.

Cheryl beams showing her pearly whites causing Toni to return the smile.

"That right there, that smile is the reason I want to wake up every morning just so I can see it" Toni says as she grazes Cheryl's perfect plump bottom lip with her thumb.

The Bombshell leans down so close their noses touch, "you're the reason for this smile" she whispers against Toni's lips.

Toni pulls Cheryl closer, their lips meet in a soft tender kiss that slowly turns into something more sinful.

_The only thing that matters now is everything you think of me._

**_xoX_**

* * *

**_A/N: So that was sweet.. right? Lol okay ok down to business, I'm actually considering working on some Euphoria one shots (if you haven't seen the show yet watch it NOW, you're welcome in advance] also going to start on chapter 5 for 'Let Me Love You' for those that are asking._**

**_Btw this edit was done when I was half asleep sooo IF there are any errors, apologiessss xxx_**


End file.
